


Возвращение

by Victoire1708



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Graves returns, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoire1708/pseuds/Victoire1708
Summary: Ему требуется день, чтобы привести свой облик в более-менее приличный вид и еще неделя, прежде чем он готов вернуться в МАКУСА в образе уверенного в себе главы магического правопорядка.





	

В отдел Грейвс возвращается спустя две недели после того, как его находят в подвале собственного дома. Целители успевают срастить ему поломанные кости, свести часть шрамов, накачать зельями и прокричать вслед о необходимости постельного режима. Грейвс аппарирует домой, собирает все самое необходимое в чемодан и снимает небольшую квартирку над ателье. Ему требуется день, чтобы привести свой облик в более-менее приличный вид и еще неделя, прежде чем он готов вернуться в МАКУСА в образе уверенного в себе главы магического правопорядка.

Он входит в здание конгресса так, словно не было всех этих месяцев, проведенных в плену. Сухо здоровается с попавшимися на пути главами отделов, кивает, когда слышит писклявое «мистер Грейвс, сэр, вы уже вернулись» от знакомого мальчишки-посыльного, и, стараясь не обращать внимания на то и дело раздающиеся испуганные возгласы, поднимается на родной этаж.

Аврорат встречает своего начальника привычным уху гомоном и шелестом бумаг. Над головами подчиненных то и дело проносятся заколдованные в виде птиц записки. В воздухе пахнет дешевым кофе, пылью и нагретым деревом. На появление Грейвса никто не обращает внимания. Он тихо оглядывает помещение, замечая даже самые незначительные перемены. Цветок, поставленный на подоконник кем-то из немногочисленных женщин отдела, окончательно засох, игнорируемый вечно занятыми аврорами. Один из шкафов слегка покосился влево, не выдерживая количества убранных на его полки дел. Стену напротив окна украсил морской пейзаж, выполненный обычной акварелью.

Грейвс продолжает стоять на пороге, впитывая в себя все эти мелочи, из которых когда-то складывался его мир. Ему кажется, что он может остаться в таком положении навечно, но волшебство момента рассеивается, разбиваясь о дощатый пол помещения. Неуловимо дернувшись, Грейвс поворачивает голову вправо, чтобы увидеть, как покрасневший до корней волос молодой человек («новенький», — отстраненно отмечает Грейвс), судорожно взмахивая палочкой, парой движений возвращает уроненной чашке первоначальный вид. Раздавшийся грохот привлекает внимание всего отдела. Разговоры резко смолкают. Повисшая тишина отдает страхом и стыдом.

Грейвс молча обводит взглядом находящихся перед ним авроров. Некоторые неуверенно кивают, приветствуя вернувшегося командира, другие нервно переглядываются. Большая часть виновато отводит глаза. У Грейвса внутри лёд. Он чувствует, как холод все сильнее охватывает его внутренности, превращает кровь в густой кисель. Ему хочется на воздух. Выйти из ставшего вдруг тесным аврората и сбросить душащую его удавку из жалостливых и полных стыда взглядов коллег. В тот момент, когда он уже почти решает (решается?) уйти, дверь позади него распахивается и в помещение влетает девушка. Она успевает обойти его и сделать пару шагов по направлению к своему рабочему месту, прежде чем понимает, что что-то не так. Молчание и пристальные взгляды заставляют ее обернуться и посмотреть на стоящего позади мужчину.

Грейвс оказывается лицом к лицу с Порпентиной Голдштейн. Ей хватает мгновения, чтобы понять, кто перед ней. А Грейвс внезапно осознает, что совсем не хочет знать, как она отреагирует на его появление. Испуганно вздрогнет, посмотрит как на прокаженного, виновато опустит голову или просто отвернется как от нечто неприятного. Поэтому он поддается секундной слабости и прикрывает глаза. Чтобы тут же распахнуть их, ощутив мягкий удар в корпус. Грейвс чувствует, как вокруг талии его обвивают тонкие руки и не по-девичьи сильные пальцы впиваются в складки плаща. Лед внутри начинает таять.

Грейвс ощущает движение рук на спине и думает, что Тина вот-вот отпустит его, едва заметно вздрагивая от этой перспективы. Но вместо того, чтобы отодвинуться, Голдштейн лишь слегка перемещается, находя более удобное для себя положение, и утыкается замерзшим носом ему в шею. Грейвс вздрагивает от прикосновения, но не отстраняется. Его взгляд устремляется на все так же не сводящих с них глаз коллег, и он отпускает свою силу, позволяя каждому из присутствующих почувствовать неизмеримую мощь своей магии. Он видит, что предупреждение дошло до адресатов, потому что в течение минуты все молча расходятся по своим местам и принимаются за работу. В помещении постепенно нарастает шум, взлетают первые бумажные птички. В их сторону никто не смотрит.

Грейвс скашивает глаза на темную макушку у своего плеча и, неслышно выдохнув, опускает руку на плечи все еще прижимающейся к нему Голдштейн. Та едва заметно вздрагивает, но не отстраняется. Грейвс легко сжимает ее плечо и подталкивает в сторону выхода. Тина послушно его отпускает и ныряет в пустынный коридор. Рука Грейвса на миг повисает в воздухе. Сквозняк неприятно холодит кожу. Решительно шагнув из отдела, он прикрывает за собой дверь и, наконец, смотрит Тине прямо в глаза. В ответном взгляде ни намека на страх. Лишь тихая грусть, радость от встречи и облегчение. Последнее словно исходит от всей фигуры девушки. Грейвс знает, что именно она причина того, что Гриндевальда задержали. Именно упорное желание Голдштейн наказать виновного зоолога в конечном итоге привело к разоблачению темного мага. А после и нахождению самого Грейвса. Он знает, что она была одной из тех, кто участвовал в его поисках. Кто нашел его в том подвале. А еще он знает, что она никогда не потребует от него благодарностей. Будет счастлива их получить — да, но ждать их не будет. Потому что Порпентина Голдштейн настоящий аврор. И данную клятву помогать нуждающимся она чтит так же сильно, как память о родителях.

Грейвс все это знает. Видит в обращенном на него взгляде. И поэтому делает то, о чем когда-то, в другой жизни, не мог и подумать.

Он преодолевает расстояние в два с половиной шага и обвивает все так же смотрящую на него волшебницу руками. Тина издает звук, похожий на писк, но не вырывается, а только слегка переминается с ноги на ногу, не уверенная, как реагировать.

Грейвс лишь сильнее прижимает ее к себе.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем он ощущает тепло чужих рук на спине.

Чуть приподнимая непослушные уголки губ, он поворачивает голову и практически выдыхает в ухо Тины:

«Спасибо».

Вместо ответа Голдштейн лишь слегка поводит головой и невесомо прикасается губами куда-то под челюстью.

Грейвс на мгновение замирает, а после зарывается носом в ее волосы. Легкие наполняются запахом цветочного шампуня и чего-то неуловимо знакомого.

Ему требуется секунда, чтобы понять.

Домом.

Тина пахнет для него домом.

О своем открытии он рассказывает ей несколько недель спустя, прижимая теплую ото сна девушку к своей груди.


End file.
